O Tecido De Que São Feitas As Ilusões
by Persefone Black
Summary: Agora, havia apenas Harry e sua vida de tecidos, cadeiras e memórias.


**Título: **O Tecido De Que São Feitas As Ilusões

**Autora: **Perséfone Black

**Ship: **Harry/Pansy

**Gênero:** Angst/Drama

**Classificação: **K+

**Observações: **Deêm um adeusinho ao canon, amores! Sou nova nesse ship... Perdoem qualquer coisa ;D

**Minha Amiga Secreta é: **Narcisa Le Fay.

**Itens:** Tecidos e Cadeiras

**Música:** A House Is Not a Home - Glee

* * *

_**O Tecido De Que São Feitas As Ilusões**_

_**Parte I**_

_**

* * *

**_

Seria um lugar certamente estranho para terceiros. Mas para ele era perfeitamente habitável – mesmo com toda a poeira que circulava pelo ar da enorme sala e as teias que algumas aranhas já formavam pelos cantos das paredes.

Fazia dezenas de garrafas de uísque e dúzias de maços de cigarro que estava ali. Não havia motivos para contar o tempo da maneira tradicional – não quando já não importavam as horas que se passassem ou os dias perdidos naquele estado de flagelo e culpa. Sabia apenas que era hora de abrir uma garrafa de bebida diferente quando enjoasse da bebida anterior. Comia apenas quando a bebida não era o suficiente para pô-lo em pé. A hora de dormir se dava quando já não suportava se manter acordado. E os dias – ou seriam as noites? – passavam-se geralmente em três garrafas de uísque, dois maços de cigarro barato e um sem número de lembranças.

Com os passos bastante afetados pelo recente porre – que ele já nem sentia, de tantos que já tomara -, ele descia vagarosamente as escadas. Era uma tortura e um alento – contraditório. Algo que ao mesmo tempo em que ele queria evitar, queria apressar-se para ter.

Fazia-o lembrar-se dela. E lembrar dela era bom, mas também doía.

No último degrau da escada, parou para contemplar o saguão. Parou preparando o coração para o que sentiria a seguir. Era sempre intenso e a cada nova vez tinha medo que não conseguisse aguentar.

Fechou os olhos. Respirou fundo. Limpou a mente para o que viria ao dar o último passo. Esse era sempre o passo mais trabalhoso.

Ao adentrar definitivamente no mundo de tecidos que o cercava, sua mente parava. Ele não conseguia raciocinar. Cenas de uma vida cheia de cor passavam pelos seus olhos. Imagens de sorrisos, de sensações de abraços e beijos passavam velozes, sem nenhum controle, fazendo-o prender a respiração ao findarem-se todas as lembranças em um profundo tom de violeta.

Apenas depois disso ele estava pronto para seguir.

Ele havia transformado o saguão da mansão no palco de suas lembranças, das ilusões que remoía à cada dia. Havia uma imensa quantidade de tecidos espalhados por todos os lugares, presos desde o teto, arrastando uma parte do pano pelo chão.

O efeito era magnífico aos olhos quando a brisa entrava por um das janelas, trazendo o movimento fluido dos tecidos, criando um caleidoscópio de cores na cinzenta e fria mansão.

Havia o toque suave do veludo, a fluidez do poliéster, a aspereza do jeans. Havia as lembranças de dias ensolarados de algodão, de noites de inverno de lã e os prazeres de seda.

Os tecidos estavam dispostos de maneira que houvesse um hiato entre um e outro. Cada um desses espaços estava preenchido por uma única coisa.

Uma cadeira.

Em cada cadeira, um pedaço tangível de uma lembrança sua. Uma parte sólida da ausência dela. Doía.

Reuniu as poucas forças que ainda tinha para entrar na primeira pequena sala entre tecidos. Na cadeira, um pedaço de algodão do que antes fora uma peça do uniforme escolar. Segurou-o entre os dedos, apertando com força. Sentiu uma lágrima rolar.

Aquele simples pedaço de algodão fazia-o lembrar-se dela de uma maneira que machucava. O algodão, assim como todos os tecidos ao seu redor, eram a personificação dela. Daquela que ainda ama tão intensamente que chega a sufocar.

Daquela que não está ali, na casa que deveria ser dela.

Aqueles tecidos faziam-no lembrar de seu maior erro, de sua péssima escolha. Faziam-no lembrar da razão para estar sozinho. Do motivo pelo qual aquela casa jamais passaria de um palco de ilusões e culpa para um _lar. _

Porque ele não tinha a ela. E ela era a razão de tudo.

Sua mente vagava entre lembranças de seu sorriso. Aquele sorriso atrevido que ela guardava para ele, quando o via entrar na sala precisa com um pedaço de tecido na mão e um sorriso tímido nos lábios ao encontrá-la sentada elegantemente em uma cadeira simples de madeira.

As lembranças dos beijos cúmplices, das despedidas e pela espera de seus olhos ansiosos à procurar por uma cadeira vazia em um sábado qualquer. Imagens alegres de abraços trocados em longas noites de inverno, aconchegados um no outro, cobertos por um grosso casaco de lã e sentados naquela mesma cadeira em que ele se encontrava agora.

E ele chora ao saber que poderia ter aquilo naquele instante, mas não tem por culpa sua.

Cada momento perdido torna-se uma lágrima a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Cada instante que se passara sem ela, cada beijo que poderia ter sido trocado, cara carinho não feito... Tudo aquilo que perdera estava agora escorrendo pelo seu rosto em forma de grossas lágrimas. Cada lágrima deslizando como uma lâmina, tornando a ferir e fazendo sangrar suas feridas que jamais cicatrizariam.

Mas ele já não tinha Pansy para aliviar seus medos com um abraço e fazê-lo dormir tranquilo com um beijo de boa noite.

Agora, havia apenas Harry e sua vida de tecidos, cadeiras e memórias.

**A chair is still a chair**

**Even when there's no one sitting there**

**But a chair is not a house**

**And a house is not a home**

**When there's no one there to hold you tight,**

**And no one there you can kiss good night**

_Ela era única e ele descobriu isso ao receber uma carta estranha dela pela manhã. A carta não estava escrita em pergaminho, mas em um pedaço de tecido. Malha. Ele achou estranho e passou a procurar pelo pergaminho, até que viu letras no tecido._

_Daí pensou que ela poderia ser louca. Quem mandaria um bilhete escrito em tecido, por Deus?_

"Hei, Pottah."

_Lembrou-se do quanto ela gostava de chamá-lo por esse apelido slytherin idiota e sorriu. Era algo que apenas ela fazia e ele gostava de que uma parte dele, mesmo que fosse pequena e insignificante, pertencesse apenas a ela, sem que todos os outros precisassem saber._

"Você é muito apegado a mesmice, sabe disso? Sempre sai escondido, vai até a sala precisa, a gente fica junto um tempo e vamos embora. Pois eu cansei disso – não que eu não goste de ficar com você, mas fazer sempre a mesma coisa _do mesmo jeito_ é cansativo."

_Pansy, a inovadora.__ Riu com esse pensamento, mas parou imediatamente ao perceber o quanto poderia estar sendo idiota. Voltou seus olhos à mesa verde e prata, procurando por ela. Não a encontrou._

"Não, eu não estou na mesa – nem negue, sei que me procurou por lá. Estou em um lugar diferente hoje. Procure-me, Pottah. E tenho dó de você se não me encontrar.

Beijos,

Pansy."

_Definitivamente, ela era louca. Ela tinha uma boa ideia da dimensão de Hogwarts, como queria que ele a encontrasse? Só podia estar brincando – ela _não podia _ter falado sério._

_Terminou seu desjejum com calma e depois dirigiu-se ao sétimo andar. Pensou no que pensava sempre ao passar frente aquele parede três vezes. _"Um lugar com Pansy, um lugar com Pansy, um lugar com Pansy".

_Abriu os olhos e seu sorriso desapareceu ao não ver nenhuma porta. Tentou de novo. Nada de porta. Tentou pensar em algo diferente. _"Um lugar para ficar com Pansy, um lugar para ficar com Pansy, um lugar para ficar com Pansy".

_Perfeito, agora havia uma porta. Abriu-a, animado._

_Ele pareceu murchar._

_Não havia nenhuma Pansy, apenas uma cadeira. Dirigiu-se até lá, para pelo menos sentar um pouco antes de enviar uma carta àquela desvairada. Aproximou-se da cadeira e encontrou outro pedaço de tecido. Era um bilhete._

"Você é muito previsível, Pottah. Procure num lugar mais colorido.

Pansy".

_Pensou em acabar logo com aquilo e chamá-la por carta, mas aquele jogo de esconde-esconde era estimulante. Era divertido._

_Nalgum lugar de sua mente, algo lhe dizia que Pansy estava dando a ele a oportunidade de ter uma parte da infância, mesmo que esse tempo de ser criança houvesse passado. Que ela queria dar a ele algo infantil para lembrar, mesmo que fosse algo pequeno como um jogo de esconde-esconde. E nesse mesmo lugar de sua mente, ele prometeu agradecê-la por isso, porque era sincero, era verdadeiro._

_Quando parou para pensar no que estava fazendo, encontrou-se nos jardins. Seus olhos estavam ansiosos, seus passos querendo levá-lo para a primeira cadeira que visse. Mas não havia cadeiras nos jardins. Onde ela poderia ter deixado a próxima pista? _

_Obviamente, ele procurou pelos bancos desocupados. Era a coisa mais próxima de uma cadeira que havia ali. No banco mais próximo de si não tinha nenhum tecido. Nem o próximo, nem o seguinte. _

_Finalmente, encontrara o bendito bilhete._

"Você conseguiu encontrar o jardim, estou orgulhosa! Mas terá de encontrar um lugar mais frio que os jardins, sim?

Pansy".

_E Harry correu para o lugar mais frio que ele conhecia. As masmorras do castelo. Saiu quase atropelando os próprios passos. Esbarrava em um ou outro, sua voz sempre proferindo pedidos apressados de desculpas._

_Finalmente em território proibido. Mas onde ela poderia estar? Tentou encontrar lógica nos outros lugares. A Sala Precisa era onde eles sempre se encontravam. O jardim não era muito convidativo para os dois, mas foi ali que trocaram seu primeiro beijo. Seguindo essa linha de raciocínio..._

"_A sala de Snape?"_

_Era o único lugar das masmorras que visitaram juntos, durante as aulas de poções. Estaria ela lá?_

_Cautelosamente, abriu devagar a porta que o separava do tédio toda santa segunda feira. Se Pansy fosse deixar algum bilhete, seria na cadeira de Snape. É, na cadeira de Snape estava realmente mais um pedaço de malha com alguma mensagem._

"Achei que não teria coragem, Pottah. Como estou feliz por você, me encontre na sala ao lado.

Pansy."

_E foi ao seu encontro com o fôlego curto e o coração na mão, prestes a entregar a ela. E ele soube que era dela e talvez sempre fosse. Ela conseguiu, com aquele jogo simples de criança, trazer a ele algo que nunca teve e pensara que morreria sem experimentar. Ela realmente tinha noção do que acabara por realizar? Ela sabia que ele seria grato por essa lembrança de criança mesmo que a idade desse jogo infantil já houvesse passado?_

_Sim, ela sabia._

_E ele soube disso ao abrir a porta da sala e encontrar um sem número de tecidos que se arrastavam pelo chão, presos no teto. Eram malhas de todas as cores, macias ao toque. E ele achou impossível não comparar isso a Pansy, sua personalidade e sua pele. Ela tinha todas as cores e toda a maciez do tecido. _

_Harry passou pelo laranja da dinamicidade do novo jogo, o amarelo da felicidade, o azul claro da nova lembrança adquirida e tantas outras cores nas malhas._

_No centro de tudo estava Pansy._

_- Está atrasado, Pottah. – disse ela com calma deliberada._

_E ele não conseguiu falar nada coerente ao vê-la conjurar uma lixa de unhas sentada calmamente no único móvel do lugar. Uma cadeira simples de madeira. _

_- Eu... Erm... – o olhar que ela lhe dirigiu teve o efeito exato de um cubo de gelo deslizando pela sua coluna. – Desculpe-me, mas... Não estou acostumado a sair procurando minhas namoradas._

_- Minhas? – a sobrancelha esquerda arqueada era um indício simples de que ela não estava satisfeita, mas disfarçava sob a sensação de deboche que a sobrancelha arqueada emitia._

_- Não! – apressou-se. – Quer dizer... Eu nunca precisei sair te procurando pelo castelo. – os olhos analisaram clinicamente um pedaço de malha cor de rosa no chão. _

_Ele observou um pequeno sorriso formar-se nos lábios de Pansy, divertidos... debochados. Era inexplicável como aquele sorriso fazia despertar seu coração e uma sensação de excitamento percorria todo seu corpo. Era como um sinal para que prosseguisse, pois não bastava apenas encontrá-la. Precisava tê-la._

_Aproximou-se, carregando os pedaços de tecido na mão. E aquele jogo nunca mais parou._

**A room is still a room  
Even when there's nothing there but gloom**

E ele ainda permanece lá, num jogo de apenas um jogador numa sala vazia. A sala dos tecidos, das memórias... A sala que transformou-se, pouco a pouco, no único lugar em que se sentia em paz – pois era o único lugar em que a sentia por perto.

Ele era capaz de ver sua silhueta vagar por entre os tecidos, tão perto de si – mas era abstrato demais para que pudesse alcançá-la. Ele conseguia vê-la andando por ali, chamando seu nome. Sempre se escondendo, numa réplica errática do jogo outrora divertido.

E quando essa ilusão é forte demais, ele pode senti-la ali, lhe abraçando, acarinhando seus cabelos.

E ele vive essa ilusão – até que percebe, ao sair de seu estado de torpor, que ela não está ali, que ela não vai voltar. E então ele chora. Ele chora por saber que não é real. Ele chora por saber que está sozinho.

Sozinho com os tecidos de suas ilusões e um coração machucado, que sangra.

**But a room is not a house****  
And a house is not a home  
When the two of us are far apart  
And one of us has a broken heart**

**

* * *

N/A.: **Essa fanfic foi feita com todo amor e carinho a Narcisa Le Fay pelo Amigo Secreto da Seção Violeta. Sinto de verdade se ficou ruim, tentei ao máximo não te decepcionar. Muito obrigada a Isis - sem ela essa fic não teria saído de jeito nenhum. Te amo, tia! *abraça* É issae.

Sejam lindos e comentem.

Bjs.


End file.
